


The Milk Fic, But Shit Happens

by Puggod21



Series: Shit I write at midnight [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Band Fic, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Puggod21
Summary: We all know about the Milk fic , but shit happens in this version. That i wrote a like 1 Am soooo ... Yeah that my description





	The Milk Fic, But Shit Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you reading this ?

Ryan was kneeling in the bathtub, a towel under his knees and another under his hands, his head turned as he craned his neck to watch Brendon working. The younger boy swirled the spoon around in the over-large bowl before tapping it against the rim and laying it on the counter. "You know it'll cool down a little once I get it in the bag, but is that good?" Brendon bent over next to the tub so Ryan could slowly dip two fingers into the bowl, nodding once.

" It's fi-" Ryan was interrupted by a loud banging on the door "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, YOU MILK WHORES" the voice screams, They both knew that voice very well, it was the one and only Jon Walker" shit, I told you it wasn't a good idea to do this at Spencer's Place " Brandon whispers loudly "well, he was going out with jon, then weren't going to be back till five, it's only two-thirty" Ryan replies nervously " GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BATHROOM" Screams another, that must be Spencer " Fuck off" Brandon said nervously " YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO "FUCK OFF" FROM MY OWN BATHROOM" Spencer screams " Jesus Christ, could you stop yelling for like... Five seconds" "Well he kinda has the right, to scream at you. You are probably fucking in his bathroom right n-" " Shut your cock sucking mouth, Walker" Brendon said, making it pretty clear that he was fucking annoyed at this point "Open the godamn door, Brendon" Spencer said, pissed off " I thought at this point we made it clear, that we want it closed" Brendon tried to joke, but nobody found it funny " I think I'm having second thoughts about this Brendon" Ryan spoke up, as he started to get out of the tub and put his pants on " Ryro, Noooo, come on we can take it to my place if you wanna" Brandon whined as Ryan put his pants on " No Beebo, why don't you shove milk up your ass and see how it feels" Ryan said as he open the GoDaMn DoOr, to reveal Spencer on top of Jon making out, Spencer look up " Get the fuk out, me's and Jon, bout to go do the NaStY" and with that, Both of the Milk whores ran out without a word , for Spencer was about to do the NaStY and when Spencer giving the dicc to Jonny-boy it better to leave they to stay while Spencer makes sure Jon won't be to walk straight for a month (it's not like they do anything straight in that band anyways)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross


End file.
